Conversas ao Vento
by Humanoid-girl
Summary: Percy reencontra Annabeth quatro anos depois de terem se divertido na praia. Será que algo além de amizade pode surgir entre os dois enquanto jogam conversa fora? Continuação de Conversa em dia de sol.


**Conversas ao Vento**

**Por Humanoid-girl**

Eu tinha retirado metade das folhas alaranjadas do quintal da Senhora Harris quando vi Annabeth saindo do táxi que havia acabado de estacionar do outro lado da rua. Ela havia crescido, é claro, assim como eu. Apesar de quatro anos terem se passado desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, ela não tinha mudado quase nada. Seus longos cabelos louros e olhos cor de nuvem de tempestade continuavam os mesmos.

– Annabeth?

Annabeth – que estava retirando sua bagagem de dentro da mala do carro – respondeu ao meu chamado com um olhar confuso. Olhou bem para o meu rosto antes de dizer:

– Percy, é você? – E esperou que eu atravessasse a rua para continuar. – Há quanto tempo!

Não nos abraçamos nem nada, afinal, não éramos velhos amigos de infância, apenas conhecidos. Mesmo tendo nos divertido muito quando tínhamos 12 anos naquele verão, não é como se eu tivesse sofrido quando ela voltou para São Francisco. Confesso que foi muito divertido colher conchinhas com ela, mas não é como se tivéssemos desenvolvido uma amizade forte e inabalável nem nada assim.

Mas tenho que confessar que todas as vezes que eu saía de casa naquelas férias eu ficava esperando encontrá-la por coincidência novamente. Eu ficava encarando todas as pessoas que passavam por mim, procurando pela combinação de cabelos louros, olhos cinzentos e postura mandona dela. Mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.

Quando as aulas começaram e eu entrei em uma escola nova, a minha mente de pré-adolescente fantasiava que ela entraria a qualquer momento na minha sala, dizendo que foi transferida. Mas claro que isso também não aconteceu.

Annabeth foi o que eu tive de mais próximo de amiga. As pessoas de todas as escolas que eu já estudei simplesmente não me aceitavam, me achavam estranho e eu realmente não ligava muito. Desde que não mexessem comigo. Eu queria realmente ter tido oportunidade de ser amigo dela de verdade.

Um silêncio extremamente incômodo tomou conta da situação, e Annabeth me olhava como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo. Acabou que ela que iniciou a conversa.

– Eu vim passar o final de semana com uma tia enquanto meu pai e minha madrasta estão em uma palestra em Washington – disse, colocando uma mecha loura atrás da orelha. – Aliás, acho melhor eu entrar – deu um meio sorriso, provavelmente não querendo ser rude.

Eu não sei de onde – eu realmente queria saber – eu consegui coragem para fazer o seguinte convite:

– Tem um parque aqui perto, você não quer, sei lá, se encontrar comigo lá em meia hora?

Eu estava com as mãos nos bolsos e trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, demonstrando estar claramente nervoso. Apesar de ter 16 anos, eu não era acostumado a convidar garotas para sair, mesmo que para um simples passeio no parque.

Annabeth parecia estar analisando as possibilidades de eu ter virado um psicopata em quatro anos, a julgar sua expressão. Ela tendo concluído que eu era um louco ou não, decidiu aceitar.

– Tudo bem, daqui a meia hora. – E passou pela porta, dando um leve "Tchau" para mim antes de fechá-la.

Eu tinha esquecido o meu relógio na casa da Senhora Harris, então estava contando o tempo de acordo com umas crianças que brincavam de esconde-esconde. Eu estava considerando que elas demoravam uns três minutos até que todos fossem achados e iniciassem outra rodada da brincadeira.

A Senhora Harris praticamente me expulsou da casa dela quando soube que eu ia me encontrar em meia hora com Annabeth e não me deixou terminar de limpar o seu jardim.

– Aqui, pegue o seu pagamento. Mesmo estando meio frio, você pode comprar um sorvete para ela. Vá logo, Percy, não a deixe esperando! Uma dama nunca espera por seu cavalheiro.

Então eu saí com tanta pressa que esqueci o relógio que tinha deixado em cima da mesinha que ela tinha no jardim (eu o tinha tirado para trabalhar melhor) e agora não sabia se Annabeth estava atrasada ou não. Mas de acordo com o esconde-esconde, 12 minutos já haviam se passado desde que eu cheguei.

Eu estava sentado, escorado em uma árvore grande. As folhas dela caíam no meu cabelo de vez em quando, e chegou um ponto que eu desisti de tirá-las de lá.

– Eu vou ter que mudar o seu apelido de Cabeça de Alga para Cabeça de Folha?

Tomei um susto com a voz de Annabeth e quase tombei para o lado. Ela riu. Não pude deixar de notar que a sua risada continuava a mesma, leve, divertida e contagiante.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, dobrou as pernas e abraçou-as, demonstrando estar com um pouco de frio. Ela estava com um jeans normal e um casaco laranja.

– Mas eu prefiro Cabeça de Alga. – disse, quando terminou de rir.

– Por quê? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Combina mais com os seus olhos. Eles são verdes, assim como algumas algas. E essas folhas são meio laranjas meio amarelas. Não combina.

Eu sorri com aquela comparação e com o fato de ela reparar em mim a ponto de reparar nos meus olhos. Ela corou depois que se tocou o que tinha acabado de falar.

– E também porque o momento em que criei aquele apelido foi mais engraçado. – tentou disfarçar.

– Sei...

– Vai negar que foi hilário aquelas algas no seu cabelo? – ela levantou a sobrancelha. – Se eu tivesse uma câmera na hora teria tirado uma foto.

Ri mais uma vez.

A conversa se seguiu tranqüila, relembramos algumas coisas, falamos um pouco de nossas famílias (Annabeth se impressionou que a minha mãe continuava com a mania de coisas azuis, e eu me impressionei que ela lembrasse daquilo).

Era ótimo conversar com Annabeth, era como se tivesse se passado quatro dias desde que nos vimos da última vez, e não quatro anos.

Descobri que ela ainda queria se tornar arquiteta e então fez a pergunta que continuava sem resposta há quatro anos.

– E então? Já sabe o que vai fazer?

– Não. Eu não faço a mínima idéia e não tenho vocação para nada. Talvez algo que envolva animais, tipo cavalos. Existe faculdade para vagabundo? – ela riu da minha pergunta. – Ei, deveria. Eu seria o primeiro da classe.

– Se você diz.

E então ela se levantou e limpou a sujeira da calça. Olhou em volta as crianças brincando e correndo e então um sorriso pintou seus lábios.

– Você se lembra da corrida que apostamos? – uma sobrancelha levantada acompanhou o seu sorriso e eu logo entendi que ela estava me desafiando.

– Lembro. E dessa vez eu vou ganhar. – eu me levantei e logo depois estávamos correndo feito loucos em direção nenhum lugar especificamente.

Annabeth era rápida, mas eu conseguia acompanhá-la. Eu percebi que ela sorria enquanto corria e percebia que algumas pessoas estavam nos olhando. Algumas achando que éramos dois adolescentes que não tinham nada para fazer além de agirem como idiotas; outros nos encaravam sorrindo e provavelmente achando que éramos somente dois adolescentes querendo aproveitar enquanto ainda somos jovens.

Apressei um pouco o passo para que pudesse pedir para ela parar para que eu pudesse comprar um sorvete para ela (a senhora Harris me mataria se soubesse que eu não tinha comprado um sorvete como ela me instruiu a fazer). Fiquei lado a lado com Annabeth e segurei o braço dela para pedir que parasse.

Mas, como sempre acontecem coisas fora do normal comigo e como o mundo sempre dá o seu jeitinho de fazer as coisas acabarem desastrosas, eu não consegui fazer com Annabeth somente parasse de correr. Quando ela sentiu a minha mão em seu braço ela tomou um susto e se desequilibrou.

Resultado? Rolamos um pouco pelo chão, nos sujando de areia e grama e quando finalmente paramos percebi que Annabeth estava em cima de mim, olhando em meus olhos e com o rosto um pouco corado. Eu só não sabia se esse rubor em sua face era porque tinha acabado de correr ou porque percebeu que a distancia entre nós era praticamente nula.

E então Annabeth fez algo totalmente inesperado. Ela me beijou.

Se eu fosse descrever todas as sensações que eu senti quando senti os lábios de Annabeth contra os meus, diriam que eu sou gay. Mas eu não me importo realmente com isso. Provar o gosto dos lábios de Annabeth era como provar o mais delicioso chocolate do mundo. Era ótimo e parecia ser a coisa mais certa a se fazer naquele momento.

Fiquei com medo de me tornar um viciado na sensação dos lábios dela contra os meus. Como se lesse os meus pensamentos, ela interrompeu o beijo e saiu de cima de mim depressa.

– Desculpa. – ela disse rápido.

– Desculpa por quê? – me desesperei. Ela estava se arrependendo de me beijar? Ah, qual é, só porque eu tinha gostado.

– Você está com uma cara estranha. – ela apontou para mim e então compreendi por que ela estava se desculpando.

– Annabeth, é porque você vai ter que acabar voltando para São Francisco.

Então ela ficou com uma expressão diferente da de arrependimento. Uma mistura de tristeza e diversão.

– Percy, não é como se não acontecessem muitas coincidências na vida da gente. Você quer apostar quanto que vamos nos encontrar novamente? – ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim. – E além do mais, existem muitas faculdades excelentes em New York. Eu nunca gostei realmente de São Francisco.

Olhei incrédulo para ela. Ela estava falando sério?

– Você está pensando em vim fazer faculdade por aqui? – Mal pude conter a alegria dentro de mim.

– Se daqui pra lá você se mostrar um bom motivo para eu vir fazer faculdade de arquitetura aqui, quem sabe. – disse com um ar de sugestão. – Você pode se comunicar comigo até que eu decida.

Levantei-me de prontidão e entendi a mão para ela.

– Então vou começar a me mostrar um bom motivo agora.

Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. Fomos caminhando sem pressa até uma barraquinha de sorvete que ficava na entrada do parque.

– Dois sorvetes, por favor. – pedi para a moça. – Um de chocolate e outro de morango.

Annabeth riu depois que pegamos os sorvetes e pagamos.

– Por que será que sinto como se já tivesse visto essa cena antes? Mas com algumas modificações.

– É, nós éramos mais novos e você estava para me matar por causa do livro. Mas veja como se parece mesmo com aquela cena: estou te pagando um sorvete em um dia que está frio.

Ela riu mais ainda.

– É isso mesmo, Cabeça de Alga.

– Você nunca vai parar de me chamar por esse apelido? – perguntei em um tom que deixasse claro que eu o achava divertido e não ficava com raiva por ela me chamar assim.

– Não. Eu já disse, combina com você, Cabeça de Alga. – E então deu um sorriso sincero.

Nós continuamos andando pelo parque, jogando conversas ao vento, até que anoiteceu. Eu acompanhei Annabeth até a casa da tia dela e, é claro, me despedi dela com um beijo de boa noite.

Não seria fácil esperar para ver Annabeth de novo somente quando o mundo quisesse que nos reencontrássemos, mas pelo menos eu tinha a certeza (ok, quase certeza) de que ela viria fazer faculdade aqui em New York. Eu poderia esperar até que isso acontece.

Aproveitei para pegar na casa da Senhora Harris o meu relógio. O meu relógio não estava mais onde eu havia deixado, então toquei a campainha. Percebi que ela tinha nos visto da sua janela.

– Vocês formam um belo casal. – ela disse quando atendeu a porta. – Tenho certeza de que ainda serão muito felizes juntos.

Eu queria que a Senhora Harris tivesse razão. Não interessa se eu estiver tomando conclusões precipitadas, mas eu tinha certeza de que ainda seria muito feliz com Annabeth. Ela iria vir fazer faculdade aqui por mim e iríamos conviver um com o outro. Estava tudo mais do que ótimo para mim.

* * *

><p>Eu teria postado antes essa continuação de Conversa em dia de sol, mas o word resolveu me trollar e não quis abrir de jeito nenhum o arquivo que continha o início de Conversas ao Vento, então eu meio que me chateei e desisti dela por um tempo. Mas agora eu resolvi reescrever o início e dar um fim a história de Percy e Annabeth que se iniciou em Conversa em dia de chuva.<p>

Queria agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews desde conversa em dia de chuva, eu li e adorei todos *-*

Esperam que tenham gostado de Conversas ao Vento (:

Reviews?

bjs, e até a próxima

Humanoid-girl :*


End file.
